


Mother's Love

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), con artist tricks, fake out tactics, they steal a lot, this is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The first time they used Mother’s love.





	Mother's Love

“None of our cons work here.” Nott complained, glaring at the public city building the both of them knew three people were working in currently, hood up and mask firmly in place. Her voice was muffled, but still was loud enough for Caleb to hear, not hiding her annoyance at all. They had come up with so many good cons, and none of them were helpful!

Caleb hummed, thinking as he glared at the building, before he looked down at her with an idea in mind, “Perhaps we could construct a new con for this, and any other scenario like this.” he suggested. 

She looked up at him, eyes glowing from within her hood, “Of course. That is a great idea. What do you have in mind, Caleb?” 

He knelt in front of her, “You’ll be my baby.” he said carefully. 

Nott’s ears perked up straight, pupils dilated wide the same as Frumpkin’s did when he saw something he liked or when something managed to surprise him, “What?” she shrieked, completely off guard and feeling like she misheard. 

Caleb shushed her, grabbing her arm to pull her into an alleyway between two buildings a few feet off from their target, away from anyone on the streets who could overhear, “I need you to trust me for a moment, with this thing, if we want to get what is in that building. I do not have the whole plan, but just trust I have some, ja?” he said, kneeling once more in front of her, back to the street. 

Nott’s eyes glowed in the dark the alley provided, casting a slight golden glow even while she shuffled slightly on her feet, taking a sip from her flask before replacing it back into her cloak as she hesitantly nodded, “I trust you Caleb. What exactly is the plan that requires me to somehow resemble you enough to be your human child?” 

“Ah, I didn’t specify human child. I am able, after finding those last spells a few days ago, to cast an illusion to look like something else for a time.” Caleb explained carefully, taking out his book to find the specific spell. 

Nott frowned, “You want to look like a  _goblin_?”she asked, dubious. 

Caleb tapped his fingers against the page he read a few times, deliberating, before he groaned, “Nein, more as though I will look like an orc woman, and you will act like my baby who needs help, who mother loves very much. Maybe also a bit of stabbing is involved.” he explained.

Nott sighed, glancing for a moment at the book before she looked back at Caleb’s face, “I think this is weird, but if you believe it will work, I’ll go along with it. You’re very smart, I’m sure this will go well, and that we definitely will not need any healing potions afterwards.”

Caleb nodded once, “Wunderbar.” he muttered, “Let us get this carriage wreck on the road then.” The hand motions for the spell were new, though uncomplicated, and easily done within a matter of a few minutes. Once the spell had finished, and the illusion shimmered over Caleb, he resembled that of a green orc woman, wearing plain clothes, and three feet taller than he actually was. 

“I will have to be careful not to be touched, or we might be found out.” he warned Nott, who stared at him with large eyes at the transformation. Carefully, so she wouldn’t back away or recoil from his touch, he moved his arm towards her head. Mindful of their sensitivity, he pulled her ears out of holes in the hood, pushing them back into the fabric to hide how clearly they didn’t belong to anyone of orc blood. 

Nott winched at the first contact, but calmed after she knew what he was doing, “You don’t have any real claws.” she noticed. The hand didn’t feel harsh or rough like an orcs, it still felt like Caleb’s. “It’s just a fake thing? That illusion? You’re still you under there?” 

Caleb nodded, making the illusion follow suit, “Ja.” he said, moving his arm out of her hood, “May I pick you up? It is required for this to work.” 

Nott sighed, lifting her arms up as answer instead of argue what she knew about babies. Caleb took the response as she intended and lifted her up, holding her like he would a human child, one hand on her back, the other arm hooked under her knees. He could hear her grumbling beside his ear, but she didn’t complain otherwise. 

He walked out of the alley with her, reiterating exactly what they were to do once they entered the building as quietly as he could, “I am a mother looking for help, you are my baby in need of assistance. Pretend to cry or make some sort of distress noise so they are distracted, while I figure out how to get what we want from under their noses. If we get fucked, or really even if we succeed, stab them and run. Remember; Mother’s Love.” 

Nott growled, but once she get into the building, she complied and followed the plan. She added three more people to the list of those she has stolen from, and got a new favorite con. 


End file.
